


You Don't Know How Matcha Like You

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Valentine's schmalentines. Jihoon wants to know the stranger giving him treats.





	You Don't Know How Matcha Like You

Five days.

 

It's been exactly five days since Jihoon started receiving the tiny KitKat bars. It was on a Thursday when he came back from lunch break, rummaging through his bag, he suddenly spots a small, green bar.

 

Only that.

 

He decided to ignore the idea that someone intentionally gave it to him in hopes of reciprocating something. So he eats it up.

 

By Friday, he actually thought that the KitKat giving stranger would stop now, the first time only an accident but then the place where he found it next only made him confused more.

 

Opening his pencil case, he spots the familiar green wrapping of the Mini Matcha KitKat bar.

 

Slowly squinting his eyes, Jihoon looks around the classroom, trying to at least circle in on someone who would look suspicious of giving out free treats but no one seemed unnerved by his staring (save for Mingyu who waved back at him, asking if he wanted some granola bars, that boy was really stupid no matter how much he tries not to).

 

Sighing, Jihoon stands up and heads out to the bathroom. He takes a bite of the treat only to feel himself gag slightly.

 

Yesterday was the very first time he ever tasted KitKat's version of matcha and he already hated it. It tasted like fish filled with vanilla that could be chewed crunchily. He _despised_ it. Jihoon was actually a big fan of green tea, it got to the point where he loved eating matcha flavored ice cream and drinks, his favourite being Starbucks' Matcha Latte. But this treat was _far_ from what he liked.

 

So he dumps the other half into the trash bin, stomach not wanting to take in any of it anymore.

 

Jihoon never believed in the saying third time's the charm but this stranger sure does because just as he enter the classroom, the familiar treat was already placed on his desk.

 

But it only made him more curious when he looks around to see that he was the first one to come in the room.

 

Shrugging, he picks it up and throws it out.

 

He didn't have the decency to fake like the taste of Matcha KitKat early in the morning.

 

It was by Saturday when the whole class gets bombarded with schoolworks. Jihoon was too tired to actually search through his things if another random KitKat bar would be magically placed within God-knows-where in his bag.

 

(But he ignores the curiosity filling his mind if the stranger finally gave up or not.)

 

Sunday passed by relatively great. Jihoon just lay around at home and surfed the internet, staring up from time to time to take his hourly bladder discharge break.

 

The day went fast and he gets surprised when next thing he knows and it was already night. Sighing, he stands up and removes everything in his bag to clean up his stuff (he had so many scratch papers in there that made his bag at least a milligram heavier).

 

He opens up every pouch and case he has to see if ever he needed to throw out anything together with the pile of paper he already managed to get out.

 

Green peeks out from his Kumamon pouch filled with cords and earphones. He grabs it and stares at it.

 

_Matcha KitKat_.

 

Compared to the previous three, however, there was a difference.

 

A small yellow sticky note was stuck on the back with small looped cursives hastily written.

 

**_have a good day jihoon :)_ **

 

The treat gets thrown in the bin along with his trash. But the paper is put snuggly in his notebook.

 

By Monday, Jihoon decided to wake up at least an hour early. He really wanted to discover who KitKat Stranger is.

 

So here he is, crouched down behind the teacher's table, peeping slightly from time to time whenever he hears so much as a soft sound.

 

It was after a few more minutes when he hears the thud of the door opening, shoes clacking against the tiles. He sneaks a peek slowly at the side and watches the back of a figure—a man—stop for a few seconds in front of his seat.

 

_Found you_.

 

Jihoon was just about to spring out of his position and scream expletives at the man who continuously gave him something he didn't like (though the effort is given credit) to the point where he forced himself to eat a bar and half just to feel less guilty of throwing the food away. But his plan immediately jumps off a twelve-story building when said man heads back out the room, revealing his face in the process.

 

Seungcheol. It was Choi Seungcheol. _The_ Choi Seungcheol who was known by almost everyone on campus for his hospitality and kindness topped with his good looks.

 

Finally knowing the KitKat Stranger didn't make him any less unperturbed. In fact, it only made Jihoon further intrigued.

 

So he just does what he wants to. Just as Seungcheol leaves the room, he rummages through his backpack and grabs a sticky note, writes on it, and leaves it on the man's desk.

 

The day goes on and Jihoon was a hundred percent certain that Seungcheol was good at hiding the fact that he has been found out as Mr. KitKat Giver Stranger since he didn't make any attempt on confronting Jihoon nor answering his question on his post-it.

 

His own question boggling his mind until he comes home and why Seungcheol didn't bother to reply him yet.

 

**_hey i know it's you who keeps on giving me kitkat. not that I'm mad or anything but... why? (and i actually love all kinds of matcha except for kitkat's sorry ;-; but thank you ;))_ **

 

It was finally Tuesday when everything unravels before Jihoon.

 

But compared to his normal every day life, he sees red decorated everywhere with people walking around in pairs. Sighing exasperatedly, Jihoon ignores the mushy air around the campus and heads straight to the classroom.

 

Thankful that the room was still empty, Jihoon flops on his desk. But said emptiness instantly gets begone when the door bangs open and a man comes in, heading straight towards him.

 

Lips curved in curiosity, Jihoon cocks his head to the side as a cup gets placed on his desk. He looks up at the man and sees him smiling with cheeks tinged with pink.

 

He looks back down and feels his own eyebrows rise slightly in amusement.

 

Starbucks' _Green Tea Matcha._

 

Not really knowing what was happening, Jihoon blinks a few times before looking back up at the man.

 

"I... uh... I want to answer the post-it... and... uh..." Jihoon doesn't get to hide the small smile placing itself on his lips at how awkward the usually confident man was. He watches as the man turns his head away only to breathe deep, eyes shut tight before he purses his lips and stares pointedly at Jihoon again, fists balled on his sides as he mustered up the courage within him.

 

"It's... it's 'cause I matcha be with you, Jihoon."

 

Seconds tick by of silence when Jihoon all but scoffs.

 

"Is that supposed to be _'I wanna be with you'_?"

 

The question only makes Seungcheol more flustered than he already was, spluttering out gibberish. Jihoon would be lying if he said that he wasn't amused at how the man acted so differently right now.

 

Laughing softly, Jihoon rests his chin on his palm, elbow perched on the desk as he leaned and looked up haughtily toward Seungcheol.

 

"Maybe I matcha be with you, too, Seungcheol."


End file.
